


Night

by Renee86



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee86/pseuds/Renee86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightime is always the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

Spoilers for White Lies Pt 1

The Courtroom was hazy as Sharon sat on the hard bench unable to move. She saw Darnell out of the corner of her eye raising the gun wrapped in the clear evidence bag. People she knew some of them dear friends were falling to the ground and she couldn’t move to stop the violence, instead she squeezed her eyes shut in agony tears stinging the edges of her eyes. A loud bang near her startles her opening her eyes she realizes it came from her the smell of gun powder invades her nostrils. Her hands jerk back with the force of the recoil, blood droplets hit her face as her rounds reach their target. 

“No!"

She wakes up drenched in sweat her eyes adjusting to the moonlit interior of her bedroom, clutching the crisp white sheets. 

“Sharon…Sharon”…

She focuses on the gruff male voice looking over she realizes its Andy next to her. 

“Andy…” she cries

“I know ..night is always the hardest” he says taking her in his arms. He rocks her as she cries herself to sleep.


End file.
